Confessions of Juliet Parker
by Juliet Rosaline Parker
Summary: rated 4 l8r ch. bout girl who moves to us from england, kinda my life w random stuff 2, IM NOT IN THE STORY AT ALL! just my school frends an home place stuff...
1. Prolouge

A/N: this is my first Georgia like fanfic, this is just a prologue to the story, it will be in diary format, but this is just some background so you know what is going on later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Juliet Rosaline Parker is a 14 year old girl, half black half white, who has just moved to the states from England.  To be more specific she has moved to California, San Diego.  She has four siblings, two brothers and two sisters.  The youngest are Hero Ursula, and her twin brother Sebastian Stephano, 12 years old in the 7th grade.  Then there is her 17 year old brother Balthazar Paris, in the 11th grade and the oldest child at 18 Adriana Luciana in the 12th grade.  As you can tell from their names, their mother is OBSESSED with Shakespeare, having read all of the plays and memorizing her favorites, and naming all of her children after characters in the play.  She is a white American woman from California that is why they moved there.  Their father is a black European who is a doctor and was able to transfer to a hospital nearby.  They are all a little crazy in Jules opinion, and she absolutely HATES hamsters, loves football, or soccer as they call it in the states, and loves every type of music on the face of this earth (not including polka, no one in their right mind would like that) and in her opinion is quite ugly, or at least plain, though others may argue that point a bit.  The school she has started to go to is a college prep charter school.  They only go to core classes two days a week and are only a 150 kids strong including the Jr. high.  Tuesday Thursday is when the 7th 9th and 10th graders go, and Wednesday Friday is when the 8th 11th and 12th graders go.  In an attempt to separate the Jr. High and High school, the Jr. high students start 15 minutes earlier than the high school at 8:45 while the high school starts at 9.  The school is called Snow Peak Charter, and the Jr. high is called Pine Mesa.  This is all important information needed to understand this story.  This is her diary and her life moving to California.  Hope you enjoy ^_^  


	2. Warming up

A/N: here is the first diary entries, I shall not continue this story unless I get some reviews!!! Ok??? I see no reason to continue if no one is reading, so please review, you don't even have to tell me yay I like or sumthin, just that you read it!!!

Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday August 21, 6 pm

Can I tell you I like my school?  First off, my family is not the only ones from out of country this year! The other two are brothers from Brazil, bwahahaha, and one is in my grade while his brother is in 10th! Balthazar and Adriana start tomorrow, good luck to them.  The twins were a smash as usual, they made friends with the entire 7th grade immediately (albeit there were only 24 kids in the 7th grade, it doesn't matter much right?).  The only thing is, is there is a serious lack of hot guys at this school.  There is also a lack of ethnic people at our school… hmm… and most of the people are Jehovah Witnesses, its scary.  Oh well.  Just had to fill you in, hope I can clarify later.

Later Dayz,

            Jules

August 30, 10 pm  

I made some friends at school lately.  One is Muslim, her name is Saffiya, the other is Japanese American, her name is Yuri, and then a boy, the Brazilian one in my grade, his name is Felipe.  I think I went for the odd ones didn't I? Saffiya isn't in my grade, she is in 10th, but she is so small you would think her to be a 7th grader, but she is absolutely hilarious! Yuri is funny too, us three together is bad, we laugh so much and get so loud, we usually get yelled at to calm down.  Felipe is on the calmer side.  He laughs at us and with us, but not as loud, and he is kinda random… he is funny, just not as hyper, its great.  I also found out Felipe's father is American, while his mum is Brazilian, and he speaks Portuguese and English fluently, its great.  His brother is funny too, I might be friends with him, or at least soon.  They both need to get personal space; apparently they don't have that in Brazil, bwahahaha!! Its great though.  Anywho, I have to get up tomorrow to go to the beach, it will be the first time we have gone, its supposed to be great.  

Later Dayz,

            Jules

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keeping this first one short, it will get funnier as the story progresses, this is just the warm up, tell me if you like and then I shall continue.  Ok well that's all for now

Later   


End file.
